The present invention concerns a bandage used to cover and protect an affected area of a person or animal. Specifically, it concerns a simplified bandage used for the torso which is suitable for protecting an affected area in the chest area or the abdomen.
In the treatment of an external injury of a person or animal such as a cat or dog, a bandage is used and this is constituted by a piece of cloth of narrow width and long length which is used as a bandage to cover an affected injury area.
For example, in cases where a relatively thin affected area such as a leg or arm of a person or animal such as a cat or dog is covered, the action required to wrap the bandage is minimum, and it does not cause much of an inconvenient feeling.
However, in cases where the affected area is in the chest or abdomen, the part to wrap the bandage is wrapped around relatively thick part of the chest or waist. Accordingly, it is not easy to wrap many times a bandage of short width and long length. In particular, in cases where the conventional bandage is wrapped to cover the stitched part after a laparotomy, the body of a patient laid down on a bed needs to be lifted from the bed several times in order to wrap the bandage around the body trunk of a patient who has just undergone the operation. This is hard work for both the patient who underwent the operation and the caretaker.
The present invention provides a bandage which meets needs for a comfortable bandage that allows the protection of the affected area such as the chest part or abdomen, and the fixation of the surgical dressing applied to the affected area. An object of the present invention is to provide a simplified bandage used for the torso for a person or animal such as a cat or dog.
Additionally, the bandage provides a hygenic protection which provides protection and also some ventilation. This helps keep the affected area dry. This is believed important to assist the affected part to recover smoothly.
In order to achieve the above object, a simplified bandage is used for the torso.
The bandage comprises a sheet part constituting a piece of sheet member which allows the covering of the torso of a patient, a neck fastening member to fasten the upper edge of the sheet part to the neck of the patient, an underarm fastening member to fasten the middle part of the sheet part to the body trunk part of the patient, and a waist fastening member to fasten the lower edge of the sheet part to the waist of the patient.
The sheet part constitutes the lower abdomen covering part in a two-equal-sided trapezoidal shape in which the base is shorter than the top, the upper abdomen covering part in a rectangular shape in which the top of the lower abdomen covering part is the bottom side, the chest covering part is a two-equal-sided trapezoidal shape in which the top side of the upper abdomen covering part is the base and the top is shorter than the base, and the neck covering part is a rectangular shape in which the top of the chest covering part is the bottom side.
The sheet part is constituted so that when it is not in use it is gathered in the connecting direction of the respective parts by means of elastic members provided on at least one of both outer sides of the covering part among the lower abdomen covering part, upper abdomen covering part, and chest part covering part. It can stretch in the connecting direction as necessary when it is used.
The present invention makes it possible to cover the patient""s chest, upper abdomen, and lower abdomen easily and properly by applying the sheet part which is gathered by means of the elastic members to the patient""s affected area, and by fastening the sheet part to the patient""s body using the neck fastening member, underarm fastening member, and waist fastening member.
Moreover, the simplified bandage used for the torso is a simplified bandage used for the torso. The elastic members are preferably a string-shaped elastic band member.
The present invention allows the sheet part to fit the patient""s body easily.
The sheet member is formed of a non-woven material. The present invention provides a bandage which can be easily processed for antibacterial processing for a non-woven material, and does not require processing of the cutoff part.
Accordingly, the present invention significantly contributes to improvement in hygiene and cost, providing improved comfort in use.
The simplified bandage used for the torso includes a sheet part which allows the formation of a cut-out part for urination. It is possible to form the cut-out part for urination for a male human or animal easily by cutting out a part of the sheet member as necessary.